


Of Lakes, Temporary Art and a Gorgeous Girlfriend

by GloriousRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kind of a plot, POV Luna Lovegood, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousRain/pseuds/GloriousRain
Summary: "With her reckless brown eyes and fire-red hair and the freckles exploding across her face, Luna had never thought a girl like Ginny would ever glance at her.Yet she was wrong. (Thank God she was wrong.)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone alternatively known as "Rabbit Hut" inspired this story. I thank you, Rabbit Hut. This was fun to write!

Luna disregarded the intense summer heat.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face, but she ignored it as she crouched down in front of the lake, tracing swirls of water with the tip of her finger.

The lake was clear -  devoid of debris, to Luna’s satisfaction - and absolutely gorgeous. A glittering azure, it shimmered underneath the sunlight like a finely-cut gemstone. In her opinion, it rivaled the beauty of most, with one stunning exception.

That was Ginny.

With her reckless brown eyes and fire-red hair and the freckles exploding across her face, Luna had never thought a girl like _Ginny_ would ever glance at her.

Yet she was wrong. (Thank God she was wrong.)

Her lips curved into a lovesick smile as she thought about Ginny. The daring escapades. The  afternoon dates. The secrets shared at midnight.

She carved a heart across the surface of the water, but it faded away.

“Gin!” she called, her voice carrying across the lake. Ginny, she knew, was nearby. Others had remarked that Luna and Ginny were always “joined at the hip”, and, frankly, it was true. Where one was, the other followed. Even before they had fallen in love, they had had an odd kind of bond - a subconscious need to be around the other. As if they were magnets.

“I’m coming!” Ginny replied, her loud voice cutting across the opposite end of the lake. Spotting Luna, she grinned and began to approach her.

A beam brightened Luna’s face as Ginny sat next to Luna and the two held each other’s hands, their fingers interlocking.

Luna nestled her head against Ginny’s hair, warmed by the sun. With one hand, she reached out and scrawled another heart into the lake. Again, it vanished.

“Lu,” Ginny said, glancing from Luna to the lake. “If you draw on water, it’ll just disappear. Why don’t you just get a parchment and quill?”

“It’s my gift, Gin,” Luna replied. “I’m giving my art to the lake. Perhaps the merpeople will enjoy it.”

A grin slid across her face. “Luna, I'm - I'm so grateful for your existence."

“And I’m just as grateful - ,” Luna pecked a kiss on Ginny’s forehead “ - for yours.”


End file.
